


On the Internet No One Can Tell You're an Actor

by Fides



Category: Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Humour, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a little curious and turns to the Darkest Night's fanbase for a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Internet No One Can Tell You're an Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for 'Smoke and Mirrors'

Maybe the Internet wasn't the best place to look, but it was fairly well known, although not discussed, around the set of Darkest Night that their fan base had a very active imagination when it came to certain things. Certain things that Lee had found himself thinking about surprisingly frequently in recent days (weeks? months?). He wasn't entirely sure when Tony had gone from the (quite cute) blond PA who acted like an infatuated puppy to... to something that was not infatuated and not at all puppy-like. Something that had made Lee wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

On reflection acting on that might have been a mistake but Tony was there and while he was doing his best to keep them all alive Lee figured that if they were going to die, or go insane, anyway... only Tony did save them. Saved him.

Now, try as he might, he couldn't get the thought out of his head of what it had been like kissing Tony. And, having kissed Tony, the thought kept trying to strip them both naked and... and that was the point that Lee's thought kept getting a little derailed. It wasn't as if he didn't have a few basic ideas about what happened next, but the only other experience he had had with his own gender, past adolescent fumbling, had been scripted.

There were books but that meant either getting them in his own name, which lead to speculation as to why Lee Nicholas, co-star of syndicated TV's most popular vampire detective series, was buying books on gay sex, or asking someone to do it on his behalf, which also led to speculation on why he wanted to read guides to sex with other guys.

Which was how he came to be looking at a computer screen with "Darkest Night Slash Archive" emblazoned across it.

The little numbers below the black and red header were actually rather scary. There were thousands of them. He could feel his eyes widen at some of the categories. Vampires, Lee reminded himself, its about vampires; a bit of blood, violence and whatever-the-fuck that category meant was only to be expected. They did it on the show after all, although normally with the female characters. Lee had never really considered that before. He wondered what Mason's reaction would be if he suggested that maybe blood was blood and it might be interesting to mix things up a bit and have him pull his over the top 'I smell bloood, I vant bloood' act over a male throat.

His amusement dried up as he imagined Tony there, his presence a constant challenge of 'I can do it, why can't you?' to which Lee had no answer.

Selecting 'Romance' because that seemed safe enough Lee started scrolling through the vast array of options before him. Five minutes later he had no answer but more questions, the first of which was why did all the stories involving his character have to be Raymond Dark/James Taylor Grant? As far as he could tell from the headers, now he had figured them out, Raymond Dark got to fuck any cute guy that crossed his path but James didn't? That just wasn't fair. And the thought of him and Mason... Lee shuddered.

More importantly, why had he not figured out what "RD/JTG" meant before he clicked on that first link?

He was about to give it up as a bad job when an unfamiliar name caught his eye. Apparently, he wasn't the only person in the world who wanted to see James Taylor Grant suck the cock of someone other than his Vampiric partner. And exactly how did Vampires get erections anyway? They were dead.

The character name was vaguely familiar. Probably made it three-quarters of the way through the episode before meeting a tragic end. He selected the title of the story and the character clicked into place; he'd died in James' arms, valiantly sacrificing himself for those with higher billing in the show. Lee had wondered why his fan mail had increased after than episode. Keith Tumms, the actor had been, stringy, blond and intense. Lee had quite liked him. More importantly he wasn't Mason.

He started reading. And stopped. It was... bad. And he was pretty sure that his character wasn't called 'Tyler' either. Still, it was sort of encouraging in a strange way. Maybe if he clicked on the link with the two character names... Lee smiled as a whole new world, mostly devoid of Raymond Dark opened up to him.

Three hours later he blinked and wondered if it was possible to wash his mind out. He now knew what that word on the first page he hadn't been sure of meant, and he wasn't entirely convinced that that was a good thing. No wonder their ratings went up every time one of them got hit over the head and tied up. Women really seemed to get off to that stuff, at least when it was happening to James Taylor Grant or Raymond Dark. Although, a small internal nag to the south of his belt buckle reminded him, a few of the stories had been more than a little intriguing. He looked at his bookmark list guiltily, twelve links were already there and he saved the story he had just finished for the full baker's dozen.

Standing up he stretched and checked the time. He'd got an hour before he was meeting... he thought for a minute... Sadie (why did their names always end in 'e' sound?) for the premiere. Just time to shower, jerk off and get changed. He wondered what would happen if he phoned Sadie, told her not to bother and invited Tony instead. Lee laughed and hit the off button on the computer. He really had been reading too much slash fic.


End file.
